The new cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, Pedro Guzman. This new variety, hereinafter referred to as ‘MonYur’, was selected as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation from an unnamed, unpatented plant of Chamaecyparis obtusa. The novel variety was discovered in a commercial nursery in Dayton, Oreg. during August of 2010.
After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, first propagation of ‘MonYur’ occurred by hardwood cuttings at the same commercial nursery during February of 2011. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. Three generations have been asexually reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.